


The Green-Eyed Detective

by nottoolateforthegame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: When a man from their case flirts with Watson, Holmes is not happy.





	The Green-Eyed Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



> For dryadinthegrove
> 
> Thank you to missdavis for the fabulous Beta-ing!

I drew a deep breath as I finished my explanation to Lestrade, turning slightly to cast a small, satisfied smile at Watson. To my astonishment, Watson was no longer standing at my side, steadfast in his companionship and ready with words of admiration for my wit. Instead, I found him nearly entirely across the room, engaged in conversation with Alexander Evans, the brother of the woman who had brought us the case. The man was altogether too familiar, believing everyone wanted to be his friend. He had attached himself to Watson’s side at every available opportunity during our investigation, engaging him in conversation and distracting him from the work. A spark of irritation lit my chest as I watched Evans reach out to touch Watson’s elbow as he brayed out a laugh, highly amused at whatever joke he’d just relayed to Watson. I hastened across the room, intent on saving my dear friend from that man’s obnoxious company. 

“-let me thank you properly,” I heard Evans say in a low voice as I approached. “Perhaps you can join me this evening for supper at The Stag?”

Really, it was too much! This fool had the the audacity to invite Watson to a known den of iniquity? And in the presence of officers of Scotland Yard? Intolerable!

“I’m afraid Watson is unavailable,” I stated, stepping up between them in such a way that Evans was forced to step back or risk having his foot trampled on.

Evans and Watson both turned surprised looks on me, though Watson's turned to a genuine smile while Evans's smile was more facetious. 

“Perhaps another night then?” Evans had returned his ardent gaze to Watson, who gave him a wide smile. 

“I am cer-”

“I am afraid you misunderstand. Watson is unavailable,” I interrupted and raised my hand to Watson’s shoulder, giving a brief squeeze as I met Evans's stare with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh!” Evans's eyebrows rose as he glanced between the two of us. His smile turned rueful as he took another step back. “Of course! Perhaps the two of you will find the time to join me some night. Do let me know.” 

And with that, Evans walked away. I watched him depart with a sense of satisfaction, then turned to find Watson watching me assessingly. My stomach dropped as I realized Watson had clearly understood the message I had sent to Evans. 

“Holmes?” Watson licked his lips. “Surely you-”

“Watson, we are done here. Lestrade has what he needs. If we hurry, we should be just in time for supper. Mrs Hudson mentioned those potatoes you enjoy.”

I turned and strode out the door, knowing full well my companion would follow where I led. We hailed a hackney, and soon were trundling home. 

Watson sat across from me, silent. I stared out the window, pretending interest in scenery I had seen a thousand times. I did my best to ignore the stare of my companion, though the weight of it only grew with every passing moment.

“Holmes.” Watson’s voice was earnest. “Holmes, I am aware that you have no interest in such trivialities as  _ relationships _ .” Watson said the word as if he meant a dozen others. “But surely you understand the impression you just gave Evans. I have no doubt the man now believes we are  _ together _ .” 

“I am aware.” My bitten out words caused Watson to inhale sharply. “Evans was a fool who couldn't see that his advances were in vain. He convinced himself you were of the same inclination as himself and continued to flirt when it should be obvious to anyone that you are  _ not interested in men _ .” I could only hope Watson couldn’t hear the bitterness in my words. “I could not stand by and let him drag you off to some dark corner in  _ that club _ and ply you with liquor and take advantage of your obliviousness! He needed to be made aware that you were not available to him!” 

My voice was tight by the end of my little tirade, my chest rising and falling quickly. For reasons I refused to examine, my eyes burned, and I could feel a flush rising up my neck to my face. My hands had tightened into balls beside me on the seat. Still, I could not look at Watson, for once unable to predict what precisely his reaction would be. 

“Holmes.” Watson’s voice was soft. I closed my eyes against the tightness it created in my chest. “Holmes. Look at me.”

I was unable to resist the softly spoken order. The air locked in my lungs as I found Watson’s dear face, open and searching, eyes filled with determination.

“Holmes. You are correct.” The ache in my throat threatened to choke me. “I am not usually attracted to men. In fact, since you have known me, there has only been one man who has captured my attention.” He was quiet a moment as I felt those words seep into my very soul. I was at once filled with hope and despair. How could I ever believe he meant myself, and yet, how could I not hope? “I never believed my interest could be returned. I admit I have been a bit, well,  _ keen _ , lately. I allowed Evans to flirt, even encouraged it, a bit. It was nice to be pursued, to consider taking him up on his offer. I wouldn’t have, of course. He would be a poor substitute for the man I truly covet.”

“Watson?”

“Holmes.”

He met my searching look with a tilt of his chin and a smile that was both invitation and reassurance. It could not be helped. I launched myself from my seat to kneel between his thighs, burrowing against him and angling my face to his, pressing a desperate, hungry kiss to his lips. He met my forced fumbling with a firm grip in my hair, tilting my head further, his other arm wrapping low around my back to pull me against him as he slid back, pulling me on top of him.

His tongue swept across my lips and I opened to him, welcoming the probing heat that invaded my mouth. Soon I was squirming atop him, wanting more. I felt the hot length of him beneath my stomach and deliberately shifted against it, humming in satisfaction as I drew a groan of pleasure from him.

“Holmes!” he gasped. “We should stop. This is not the time or place-”

I stopped his words with another searing kiss, sitting back on my heels and slipping my hands up his thighs. We had a quarter hour left before we arrived home, enough time for me to take my pleasure from him. 

I pressed his legs wider and pulled back from our kiss, burying my face against his groin, inhaling deeply. I could smell his arousal, musky and humid, overlaying the scents I usually associated with my Watson. I rubbed my cheek against his bulge, nuzzling against it as I allowed myself a moment to calm my racing heart. My fingers clenched in the fabric of his trousers, thumbs pressing against the flesh of his inner thighs beneath them. 

“Please?” My voice was low, quiet, rough. “Let me?” 

A strangled groan sounded from the back of Watson’s throat. One of his hands settled in my hair, the other settled on my wrist, while his thumb rubbed across the back of my hand. His gentle touch had a profoundly calming effect on my person, one I noted was worthy of further investigation. Later. Now, I needed to achieve my goal before we reached home. 

I turned my head, running my lips across the tent in his trousers, tracing the shape of him, breathing against him in hot wet puffs. When I reached the button of his fly, I pulled back just enough to allow myself room to unbutton him. I reached in and wrapped my hand around the hot, hard length of him, pulling him through the opening before running my fist up and down his thick cock, dragging the foreskin down and exposing his dripping head.

My mouth was suddenly dry, and I had to swallow several times before I could continue. I stared at the treasure I had uncovered, taking in the rather impressive length and girth, the thatch of wiry golden curls shot with silver at the base, the duskiness of the skin, the rosiness at the head. Finally I tore my gaze away to look up at him. I found him staring at me with an intensity of hunger that made my stomach clench. 

“Oh, my dear boy. You are a wonder.” His murmured words reached my ears and I felt a flush creep across my face and neck. His hand caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes, briefly wallowing in the tenderness of his caress. I pressed an open kiss to his palm, touching the tip of my tongue to his palm before nipping at the fleshy pad at the base of his thumb. 

I felt his cock twitch in my hand, a bead of precum dripping down to slide hot and sticky over the back of my hand and wrist. I returned my attention to this part of him, this magnificent piece of him that I never dared hope could be mine. I took a deep breath and pulled to mind everything I had learned in my limited experience of this, then leaned forward and swallowed him down, watching his face closely as I did so.

He thrust a hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle as he stared wide-eyed at me. He breathed harshly through his nose, as a cut-off whimper sounded at the back of his throat. I held him in my mouth, breathing in the scent of him, cupping him with my tongue as I savored the taste of him, drawing out this moment where we both held our breaths in anticipation.

And then his other hand was in my hair again, tugging gently. I moaned around him before hollowing my cheeks as I drew away-slowly, slowly, slowly. When just the round head of his cock was left behind my lips, I relaxed my cheeks and circled his tip with my tongue, teasing at his slit. Then I settled in and began a pattern, taking him down deep, pausing, applying suction and pulling back so slowly it strained my own patience.

Soon I was entirely lost to the outside world, my eyes drifted closed, my mind focused entirely on the  _ smelltastefeel _ of him, the rhythm of taking and releasing him, the rocking of the carriage a background accompaniment to it all. I could hear his fast breaths, cut through on occasion by a deep sigh or a stifled whimper. It was blissful, having my mouth around him, my hands against his solid thighs, my scalp tingling beneath his hand. My own arousal thrummed through my body, a low simmering heat that centered at the pulse in my cock, but it was secondary to the immeasurable gratification I felt at having Watson fall apart beneath my ministrations. I felt I could continue endlessly, but it wasn’t to be. In due time his hand tightened in my hair and his hips twitched forward, and then he was giving a breathless warning, trying to pull me off.

I would have none of it. I pressed forward greedily, taking him to the root, burying my nose against the wiry gold and silver pubic hair at the base of his cock. He was at the back of my throat now, and I hummed my satisfaction. And then he was keening above me, spilling down my throat as I swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, taking the very essence of him into the core of me, a fact that brought me no small amount of pleasure.

He softened and I was forced to release him from the warmth of my mouth as he shifted, settling back against the seat. I rested my cheek against his thigh, looking up at him to find him dazed and sated, eyes shining with affection. 

“Do you suppose I’ve the time to return the favor?” 

“Not before we reach home. But not to worry, dear heart, we’ve all the time in the world, now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
